1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to modular nut plate assemblies with closed nut assemblies and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rivetless nut plates are often installed into structural workpieces in order to couple components to the workpieces. Conventional nut plates may include a bracket and a nut coupleable to the bracket. The nut can receive an externally threaded component (e.g., a bolt or a screw) after the bracket has been secured to the workpiece. When the installed nut plate supports an attached component, a flat face of the bracket can bear against the workpiece to help distribute loads to the workpiece, thereby preventing excessive stresses in the workpiece.
One type of conventional bracket has an expandable one-piece sleeve that a user can insert into an opening of the workpiece. The sleeve is then displaced radially against a tubular surface of the workpiece that defines the workpiece opening. Unfortunately, the one-piece sleeve has a fixed longitudinal length rendering the bracket unsuitable for installation in workpiece openings having longitudinal lengths that are significantly different from the length of the sleeve. A large variety of brackets having sleeves of different dimensions must therefore be kept in stock to install nut plates in different sized openings.